Our Little Secret
by Bandana Of Rainbow
Summary: Miradas sin sentido, sonrisas fingidas, besos repugnantes e innumerables Te amo sin sentido alguno, eran elementos aparentemente importantes en mi vida como persona pública o como comúnmente me llaman, mi vida como "famoso". Mi nombre es James Maslow y ésta es mi historia, o mejor dicho mi pequeño secreto.


_**Waazzzaaa! ¿Cómo éstan? Espero que bien! **_

_**Quiero anunciarles que regreso a Fanfiction con ésta nueva historia así es:**_

_**Bandana Of Rainbow IS BACK! xD**_

_**Sin más nos leemos abajo! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**Basado en el escrito Valentine's day**_**  
**_**de  
**__**Marian Apolinar**_

**_Capitulo 1 - True -_**

**Hollywood- Los Angeles ****  
****14 de febrero del 2013**

Miradas sin sentido, sonrisas fingidas, besos repugnantes e innumerables Te amo sin sentido alguno, eran elementos aparentemente importantes en mi vida como persona pública o como comúnmente me llaman, mi vida como _"famoso"._

¿Cómo pude aceptar que esto pasara? Simple… Por él, la persona con la que más deseaba pasar mi san Valentín, pero no podía por el odio de la gente, los prejuicios y los estereotipos. Lo conozco perfectamente y aunque parezca ser una persona fuerte, Kendall en realidad es una persona muy sensible y dulce, así que para protegerlo tuve que aceptar que Halston Sage, quien fuera mi mejor amiga ahora se haga pasar por mi novia, con la estrecha línea de que yo no siento nada por ella, y ésta insiste en amarme, sabiendo que nunca será correspondida.

Sin embargo me esfuerzo para que lo _"nuestro"_, se vea lo más real posible, y así parece, _"Jalston"_, que es como las fans nombraron a ésta _"relación"_, ha cumplido su cometido, logrando engañar a la mayoría de las fans e incluso a la gente de producción, que era a la gente que realmente me importaba engañar con ésta farsa, lamentablemente mi plan salió mal… La gente de producción no sólo creyó que era real si no que me obligaron a hacerlo público, y debido a esto no sólo me vi obligado a salir más a menudo con ella sino que además las "muestras de afecto" entre nosotros por mandato de ellos debían de ser públicas para hacerlo oficial; y es por eso que me encuentro aquí ahora, en el famoso y lujoso restaurante "Gli Amanti"* en una supuesta cita con Halston con motivo del día de San Valentín; cómo en todas las citas que tengo con ella me encontraba pensando en mi verdadero amante*, sabía que éste día era devastador para él, el simple hecho de que no estuviera acompañándolo éste día tan especial lo afectaba demasiado, así que en lugar de concentrarme en la chica sentada frente a mí, me enfoqué en la manera perfecta y más romántica posible de compensar a mi hermoso rubio ésta noche…o por lo menos eso hacía hasta que una molesta voz chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-James ¿Me puedes hacer caso? Sé qué no quieres estar aquí por la prensa pero no debes ignorarme.- Me reprendió haciendo un puchero.

Claro _por la prensa_... ¿Acaso ésta chica no se rinde?, hace ya un mes que le dejé claro que yo no sentía nada por ella y sólo insiste en vivir su fantasía, ocasionando cada vez que el poco cariño que aún me queda hacia ella se desvanezca poco a poco.

-Lo siento Hals, es que me incómoda que no me dejen estar sólo con la mujer que amo.- Después de terminar mi falsa y ya gastada frase pude sentir unos labios fríos sobre los míos que no provocaban en mi cuerpo emoción o sentimiento alguno, eso sólo lo hacía…él.

De pronto el sonido de mi celular hizo que interrumpiera el beso que muy probablemente en unas horas sería el tema conversación de muchas personas en internet, principalmente en el sitio que yo más frecuentaba: _Twitter._

Me apresuré a leer el mensaje que recién me había llegado y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al leer el nombre de la persona que lo enviaba…_Kendall._

_"Hola! Jamie! Siento interrumpir, pero…no aguanto más, necesito verte y hablar contigo…escuchar de nuevo tu hermosa voz…así que te llamaré en 5 minutos, por favor respóndeme, no quiero ser inoportuno._

_PD: Feliz día de San Valentín!…No sabes cómo me encantaría ser la persona que está frente a ti en este momento. Xoxo Te Ama Kendall"_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía y las ganas de salir corriendo a su lado para poder tenerlo entre mis brazos y acariciar sus sedosos mechones dorados aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba; deseaba besarlo y susurrarle tiernamente al oído cuanto lo amo…. Pero me es imposible en este momento, así que sólo me limito a responderle y esperar su llamada.

_"Tú nunca eres inoportuno, además aunque no me hubieses avisado no interrumpirías nada importante._

_Espero tú llamada…Feliz día de San Valentín. Prepárate para celebrar ésta noche. Xoxo Te Ama James"_

Cómo era de esperarse a los 5 minutos de haberle enviado el mensaje mi celular volvió a sonar, al ver su nombre acompañado de una foto suya en la pantalla miré a la chica frente a mí y le dije:

-Lo siento debo contestar…- Ella me miró fastidiada- Tranquila amor no tardo. –Finalicé regalándole una sonrisa, para después mirarla con ternura mientras me levantaba a contestar el teléfono.

_-"Hola amor cómo va todo?"-_Me preguntó con algo de dolor en su voz.

_-"Bien…supongo, aunque sabes que con la única persona que me gustaría estar es contigo"-_ Intento reconfortarlo con mis palabras aunque sé que no es suficiente.

_-"Entonces imagina que soy yo"-_Al parecer funciona ya que lo escucho más animado.

_-"¿Bromeas? Ella no se parece en nada a ti…tú eres perfecto".-_Escucho una linda risita y posteriormente a su voz decir:

_-"Claro que nos parecemos! También es rubia!".-_Argumenta utilizando ese tono tan infantil típico de él.

_-"Eres un tonto_"- Le contesto entre risas mientras trato de hacerme el ofendido, cosa que no logro.

_-"Pero soy tú tonto_"- Sonrío ante tal declaración.

_-"Lo sé y por eso me encantas"_

_-"Te amo James Maslow"- _Escucho su voz un poco triste al otro lado del teléfono_-"Y yo a ti Kendall Schmidt"-_ Respondo rápidamente y con la misma tristeza que él por no estar a su lado.

_-"Por cierto llamé para avisarte que saldré un rato con Logan y Dustin, ya sabes cómo se ponen éste día así que me pidieron que los acompañara, aunque realmente...me quieren de chofer, así que regresaré un poco tarde, pero te prometo llegar a tiempo para celebrar"_ – Puedo escuchar la voz de Logan a lo lejos llamándolo_- "Kendall date prisa! Ya vámonos! Que las chicas lindas se acaban!-_ No pude evitar sentir celos ante las palabras de uno de mis mejores amigos pero la voz de mi amado me tranquilizó- _"Ya voy!...Lo siento Jamie pero debo irme! Y tranquilo el único al que puedo mirar eres tú…Te Amo! Y una vez más ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!-_ Me dijo un poco más animado, después de contestarle un _"También te amo, ¡Feliz Día!"_ -El tono de marcado se hizo presente y la llamada finalizó, sabía perfectamente que Logan y Dustin como sus mejores amigos lo único que pretendían hacer con llevarlo a una discoteca a _"celebrar"_ era animarlo y distraerlo un poco del hecho de pasar su día de San Valentín solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y bien? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Háganmelo saber dejando un review! Enserio son de mucha ayuda!**_

_**Ahora por si quieren saber la razón por la que me fui es simple...Me deprimí horrible debido a muchos problemas que afortunadamente ya se solucionaron, debido a mi estado de depresión la inspiración se fue y dejé de escribir...Además de que ya no encontraba un motivo para hacerlo.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen! Mis demás historias siguen! Estoy reeditando Stuck & Heartless ésta en proceso! Además prometo que me verán aquí más seguido! **_

_**Y por cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todos aquellos que me apoyaron cuando lo necesité!, Por ustedes estoy aquí de nuevo! Entre ellos: TentenUchihax3 Te amo Sammy! & Nancy de Maslow! Amiga te amo! C:, enserio muchas gracias chicas! (': **_

_**Y dejando todas mis cursilerías xD Me despido! **_

_**Y recuerden! Si dejan review evitan que uno de mis ponycornios los viole y en su lugar éste su BTRF! x3**_

_**Janne!-**_

_**-Selene**_


End file.
